Veinte
by Piautos
Summary: Draco Malfoy no obro correctamente en el transcurro de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. ¿Pero que fue de él en los juicios por sus crímenes?


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

 **Veinte**

Había llegado el momento. El tiempo se había parado en seco al sentir que la vida de ese hombre dejaba su cuerpo, pero ya no podía hacer nada que no fuera correr y correr. Su cabeza estaba vacía de todo pensamiento, se dejaba llevar por la capa negra de Snape mientras contenía el miedo, que no se escapase. Que lo rompiera en mil pedazos. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente quería aquello para su futuro?

Temblaba, tembló hasta llegar a su casa, tembló hasta pasados dos días presentarse delante el Señor Tenebroso y ser torturado. Habían ocupado la casa, habían ocupado su casa. Las palabras de Dumbledore se repetían una y otra vez, durante horas hasta despertarse sudando por la mañana, temblando de nuevo.

Tenía clara una cosa, echarse atrás con ese hombre allí era imposible. Tendría que volver a Hogwarts, no podría esconderse en ningún otro lugar. Tendría que ver a sus compañeros siendo torturados como lo había sido él esos días. Y esos ojos azules seguían en su cabeza, palabras tranquilizadoras que realmente ya no le iban a servir para nada. ¿Qué había hecho?

...

Voldemort. Temblaba en solo pensar en ese nombre, pero más temblaba al ver el cuerpo de esa profesora que iba a ser sustituida por Carrow en Hogwarts, tendida boca arriba encima de sus cabezas. No sabía como se llamaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Intentó no mirar más al cuerpo pálido de la mujer, solo la oyó pedir ayuda a Snape. Él no dio muestras de oír el hilo de voz entumecido que había salido de aquella garganta

Su padre entregó la varita al Señor Tenebroso y él no pudo más, ya lo habían perdido todo. Ya lo había perdido todo. ''La varita es parte de lo que te hace mago'' le había dicho cuando era pequeño. No pudo hacer más que bajar la vista otra vez más, como hacía siempre desde la muerte del antiguo director de Hogwarts. No pudo hacer más que bloquear todos esos recuerdos abrumadores.

...

El Ministerio todavía no se había adaptado. La mayoría de luces intentaban brillar con la alegría de la victoria pero, la verdad, es que tardarían un par de años a ubicarse correctamente. Quizás más. Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde la huida de los mortífagos en la Batalla de Howgarts, de la desaparición de Voldemort; por ende, de la victoria de Harry Potter delante del Señor Tenebroso.

Los juicios iban a empezar en breve, con los mortífagos que no habían tenido más recursos y se habían dejado atrapar por los aurores con el fin de poder, como mínimo, recibir un trato de favor por su conducta benévola. Algo que no los encerrase para siempre en la prisión de Azkaban, ahora mucho mejor vigilada por distintos magos y crups entrenados para la labor. Kinsgsley Shacklebolt había encerrado a los mortífagos en cámaras especiales de la prisión mientras preparaban distintas sentencias.

Ese día tenían que juzgarlo a él; a él y a su familia. Había tenido varios sueños las últimas noches, siempre preparado para que los sacaran de esa cela sucia para llevarlos a otra. Potter lo había visitado un par de veces, una acompañado por el mugroso Weasley que no había dejado de amenazarle a cada palabra que decía. También los había escortado al Ministerio aquella mañana, siguiendo un protocolo delimitado al más mínimo movimiento. Había tenido a alcance una varita, después de tantos meses privado de hacer magia. Notaba como le apretaba el corazón, como si un puño no dejara que la sangre bombeara correctamente.

Los habían llevado a un despacho, con varios sillones a un lado y a otro. Dejó de notar la fría piedra, de una vez por todas. Su padre, en una silla, movía nerviosamente la pierna. Estaba desmejorado, como cuando había llegado de Azkaban la primera vez. Con más surcos en la cara, el ceño siempre fruncido. Su madre había hecho voto de silencio desde que habían entrado en la prisión, pero se había mantenido siempre a su lado. Él temblaba, de frío o de nervios, no lo sabía del cierto. Se tiró el pelo atrás.

-Narcisa Malfoy, tiene una visita.

Su madre se levantó y siguió al auror a una sala contigua al despacho. Él hizo el amago de seguirla, pero se lo impidió; se quedó al lado de la puerta. El auror se la había dejado entreabierta y podía verla a un lado. Se apoyo a la pared, y al sentir cerrarse otra puerta vio como su madre se llevaba una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito mientras las lágrimas crecían en sus ojos pero no se soltaban.

-Cissy...

No pudo escuchar mucho más, le fueron a buscar a él

...

Las miradas de todos los presentes lo intimidaban. ''Uno, dos tres...'' Las cadenas oprimían sus muñecas y le irritaban la piel. ''Cuatro, cinco, seis...'' Los murmullos repetían su nombre. ''Siete, ocho, nueve...'' Los aurores murmuraban detrás suyo. ''Diez, once...'' Notaba el sudor caerle por la espalda, los ojos le quemaban. ''Doce, trece...'' El gusto del veritaserum quemandole la gola le hizo venir arcadas.

—Da comienzo los juicios del primero de septiembre por las actuaciones durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, cometidas por Draco Lucius Malfoy...

Unos pasos entrando por la puerta a su izquierda. ''Catroce...'' Una mano colocándose encima de su espalda. ''Quince...'' Los ojos oscuros del Ministro clavados en los suyos. ''Diesiseis...''

-...residente en la Mansión Malfoy, Witlshire, Inglaterra. Interrogadores: Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de Magia; Percival Ignatius Weasley; jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en funciones; Hestia Jones, subsecretaria del ministro, escribente del tribunal, Cho Chang; testigos de la defensa ...

-Blaise Zabini, señor.

La confianza que había faltado durante esos últimos tres meses refloreció en Draco como un hilo de esperanza. Levantó la cabeza por primera vez desde que se había atrevido a sentarse en aquella horrible silla. A un lado de Shaklebolt estaban Potter, Weasley y Granger; el primero lo miraba detenidamente. Lo había visitado para proporcionarle ayuda. Había acudido con Blaise, para preparar el juicio. Tanto el suyo como el de sus padres, aunque su padre se había negado a hablar con ellos. ''Diecisiete...''' Los murmullos de nuevo.

-Los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: preparación y ayuda a los seguidores de Voldemort en junio de 1997 para que pudiesen entrar en el castillo de Hogwarts; participación en los castigos mediante las maldiciones Imperdonables por tanto también uso ilegal de estas durante el curso 1997-1998; muerte y tortura de Garreth Willow, muggle vecino de Wiltshire. ¿Es usted Draco Lucius Malfoy, residente en la Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra? -preguntó con voz clara el ministro.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Se declararía usted culpable de los crímenes mencionados anteriormente, siendo consciente de las posibles consecuencias de cada uno de ellos?

La voz le quedó atada en la garganta. Sí, era consiente de ello. Cada noche recordaba el miedo del muggle tendido delante de él, suplicando. Sí, era consiente de ello. Era consiente. Era consiente de todo. ''Dieciocho...''

-S..sí, señor.

-Señor Ministro, si me permite actuar -oyó que decía Blaise a su lado rápidamente. -Como testigo debo mencionar algo respecto el segundo de los crímenes de los que se acusa al señor Malfoy.

Notó como todo el mundo restaba en tensión. El juicio que hacían de su persona en aquel mismo instante. ''A Ginny la torturaron, Hermione'' oyó gruñir a Weasley. Vio al Ministro asentir. Blaise empezó a explicar cual fue la situación para los Slytherin en aquel momento: actuar o dejar su propia piel. La argumentación era sencilla, si no eran ellos los que torturaban (menos efectivamente que los Carrow) eran dos alumnos los que salían malparados de la lucha.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿responde usted a la muerte y tortura de Garreth Willow? -preguntó un hombre bajito a un lado de las gradas.

-Sí, señor. Fue mi prueba de iniciación.

-¿Qué edad tenía?

-Diecisiete recién cumplidos, señor. Recibí la Marca en mi sexto año de Hogwarts y pasé por la prueba después de fracasar en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.

''Diecinueve...''. Los ojos llorosos, las promesas de Dumbledore, los gritos de Snape... aparecían uno tras otro en su cabeza mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras. No podía ser. No más, no a él. Notó como la bilis le subía de nuevo por la gola, se estancaba. Como las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y empezaban a descender. Hacía mucho que no lloraba, demasiado.

-En defensa de Malfoy, el señor Malfoy, debo decir que colaboró en mi favor durante la búsqueda de los horrocrux de Lord Voldemort. Fue, así también, aliado por momentos en la guerra.

-Señor Potter no se pidió su testigo, por ende...

''Veinte...'' Habían hecho entrar a su madre y la habían sentado a un lado de la sala. Notaba como le volvía a subir la bilis, los ojos le ardían aún más. Se mareaba. No supo como pasó. Blaise gritó al ver a su amigo vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estomago, desmayándose después. Tenía la cara libida y parecía que fuera a morir.

...

 _Querida Tracey,_

 _Lo acompañé durante dos noches en San Mungo. Narcisa salió al cabo de una semana, después que Potter pudiera organizar su vuelta a la Mansión y los papeles de Eileen del orfanato. Lo acompañé durante dos noches, donde el peligro de perder la vida estuvo cerca de él en más de una ocasión. No podía mirarlo sin ver ya su cadáver._

 _Blaise y Theodore vinieron a visitarme más de una vez, acompañados de Daphne en una ocasión. Pansy había intentado conseguir un permiso de residencia fuera de Azkaban pero la respuesta por el momento era negativa. Granger había tratado de mover algún hilo en vano, pero nos había probado de ayudar. Yo seguí sin poderlo mirar semanas después en el juicio. Las condiciones de la prisión lo habían hecho empequeñecer. No adelgazar, aunque se veía deteriorado. Esa aura tan horrible y pomposa, eso que lo hacía Malfoy de verdad había desaparecido por completo. Casi como en el último año de clases, ya sabes a qué me refiero._

 _Daphne aún me pregunta por qué fui a cuidar de él. No lo sé, Tracey. Por suerte el testigo de Potter ayudó en el segundo, le ha caído una multa para las víctimas y familiares; ya sabes el dinero que tiene, no le va a suceder nada. Le obligan a volver a Hogwarts._

 _Espero que este todo bien en Francia._

 _Con amor,_

 _AG._

...

Draco Malfoy tuvo que pagar una multa de condena, fue obligado a cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Allí conoció a Astoria Greengrass y se enamoraron. Años más tarde se casó con ella y tuvieron hijos.

A pesar de los juicios y su actuación en la guerra, trabajó para el Ministerio. Hermione Granger confió en él para que ocupara el puesto las oficinas de Ley Mágica Internacional.

Su vida acabó felizmente, al lado de la familia que le quedaba por entonces y con una nueva reputación forjada pasada la guerra.

 **FIN**

* * *

N/A: Astoria no conoce personalmente a Draco más allá de cruzarselo por Hogwarts, los motivos de que lo acompañe se dejan a la imaginación del lector.

Bocadeserpiente, espero que te haya gustado el regalo; aunque la petición me la haya hecho un poco mía. Hay algún canon de The Crused Child y alguna metedura de mi fanon (pero solo son menciones poco relevantes). Un beso. ¡Feliz 2019!

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
